New Life, Moved on
by WeAreBeautiful
Summary: Bella Swan is just a normal teen girl with one secret. She and her mother are being abused by Charlie. What happens when she moves to Forks and makes the best friends and possibly a boyfriend? What about when they find out her past she's trying to forget?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Bella Swan is just a normal teen girl with one secret. She and her mother are being abused by Charlie. What happens when she moves to Forks and makes the best friends and possibly a boyfriend? What about when they find out her past she's been trying to forget? All human. Canon pairings.

New Life, Moved on

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan," I said to the secretary of Forks High. _Miss Cope according to her nameplate._

"Ah, yes, of course. Welcome to Forks High, Isabella. Here is your schedule and form that you will need to have all of your teachers to sign and brought back at the end of the day," she directed with a somewhat sincere smile.

"Thanks," I muttered while turning back to the door. As I turned, I hit my head on something._ Great going Bella, first three minutes in school and your already running into people._

"Oh I'm so sorry," I said trying to get up without hurting myself or the person again. _Because being as clumsy as I am it wouldn't be the hardest thing in life for me to do._

Trust me.

As I looked up I saw a girl with honey and gold blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and beauty practically written across her face. She was so beautiful that I felt like if looked any longer, I would drop dead._ "Jeeze Bella, stop staring," I thought._

It wasn't fair. This girl could make any European model crumble into dirt. She was a _freakin'_ Goddess! I thought of myself as just a plain Jane with dull mahogany hair and common brown eyes to match.

"Don't worry about it at all," she replied warmly. "Hey, aren't you the new girl? Isabella Swan, right?" _Wow. She might actually be a nice, decent girl._

"Yes, but I prefer Bella though."

"Well, welcome to Forks High Bella. I'm Rosalie Hale by the way," she said while shaking my hand and flashing me a pearly white million dollar smile.

"Thank you Rosalie."

"No prob. So what class do you have next?"

"Umm, lemme see."

_First hour: Literature_

_Second hour: History_

_Third hour: Trigonometry_

_Fourth hour: Biology_

_Lunch Break_

_Fifth hour: Physical Education_

_Sixth hour: Free hour_

"You are so lucky! You have the best free hour and it's with Alice!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Who is Alice?"

"Only the best friend in the world," Rosalie made it sound like it was obvious.

"Oh."

"Trust me you will know her when you see her. Oh and by the way I think I should advise you to stay away from a certain Mike Newton."

Before I could ask why the, bell rang causing me to jump.

"Ok, well, I guess I'll see you around then Bella," Rose said.

"Sure."

And with that I braced myself for who or what laid ahead for my fabulous first day.

Great.

While walking down the school hallway to my first hour Lit class I finally feel a spark of happiness and hope.

You might be wondering what I'm talking about. Well, let me tell you. It all started when I was about four years old. My first two to three years were complete bliss. I had wonderful and loving parents, a caring family, and I lived in a small, but nice house in Phoenix, Arizona.

What changed?

My father, Charlie. He and my mom Renee married fresh out of high school and had me a year later. When I was three, my mom got pregnant again, and was going to have another girl.

Her name was supposed to be Charlotte. Charlotte Anne Swan.

When Renee was 6 months along she lost the baby and I had just turned four.

That's when Charlie got abusive.

**Oooooook…Soooo…This is the first chapter of my first Fanfic so I'm SUPER excited. It's ki****n****da cliffy and I know it's not very great, but I wanted to give it a try and I hope you guys do too. I'm not so sure where it is going to go, but I'm thinking about making Bella a singer or something like that. Maybe she will be in a band, we'll just have to wait and see. I don't ****think I will be to naggy about reviewing because frankly, those people that do kinda bother me. ****You know them, the ones that write thing like 'If I don't get 20 reviews I'm gonna take this story off Fanfiction' or 'I'm not going to update until I get 59847 and a half reviews.' ****Don't get me wrong, it would be nice to get some reviews, but I won't pressure you to do so. Hope you enjoy! **

**Love you. Bye.**

**IsabellaAliceVampirePixie**

** Review if you want to! **

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put a disclaimer in CH1 so here goes. I don't own twilight, but I do own this story.**

New Life, Moved On

_Previously: Her name was supposed to be Charlotte. Charlotte Anne Swan._

_When Renee was 6 months along she lost the baby and I had just turned four._

_That's when Charlie got abusive._

So since I was four, my mother and I had been abused. That's why we're in Forks. We left Charlie while he was passed out drunk in the kitchen.

_*Flashback three days earlier*_

_I pulled into the driveway dreading going into the house and being hit. Again._

"_Mom, dad?"_

"_Shhh honey, you'll wake him up," my mom whispered as I looked into the kitchen and saw Charlie out cold on the floor._

"_Mom, what's going on and why do you have suitcases?"_

"_We're finally leaving this Hellhole," my mom replied. "I got your things packed already now get in the car quick."_

_As we ran to the car I tried to let the idea of being safe and leaving sink in._

_We were going to be alright._

_*End flashback*_

Only two things had kept me going in Arizona.

Renee and Paul.

Paul was my best friend since I was six. In fact, he was my only friend. We sat next to each other in class every day, ate lunch together, we shared everything.

Well, everything except for my dark secret. I was able to hide everything pretty well until we left Charlie, and then I told Paul why we left.

Renee and I were threatened by Charlie, and we were told that if we ever squealed, we would _really _get it.

Now we were free.

Anyways, when I was fourteen, Paul and I started dating. He was perfect despite his temper, but he never got violent or abusive like Charlie. However, when I sixteen, Paul had to move to California because his mother got a new job there. We've been trying to keep a relationship going, but it has been hard when all you can do is talk on the phone or email. There have been times where Paul wanted to come over and stay at our house for a few days to see me, but I couldn't let him come because of Charlie. I wouldn't let him see my family the way we were, and I defiantly wouldn't let him get hurt either.

I told Paul that maybe after a few months in Forks, he could stay for a little while. I couldn't wait until then. I had a while to wait though.

We've only been in Forks for two days.

_Sigh._

I pulled myself out of my thoughts and took a deep breath before walking into the classroom and handing the teacher the slip she was supposed to sign.

After she showed me to my seat and left the room, a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes came up to me.

"Giant polar bear," he said.

"Um… what," I asked.

"It's an ice-breaker. Hi, my name is Mike Newton and I was wondering if you wanted to go out to a movie with me," Mike said cockily.

Oh so this was the famous Mike Newton that Rosalie was talking about.

"No, thank you. I have a boyfriend," I said while trying not to burst out laughing at his stupid pick-up line.

His smile faltered a little. "Not for long ..."

"Bella," I finished for him.

"Perfect name for a perfect girl. Did you know that Bella means beautiful?"

"So I've heard. Good bye now," I said as I saw the teacher walk back into the room.

"Mike get back to your seat," the teacher called.

"Sorry Mrs. Grayson."

I let out a small, quiet laugh and my eyes widened in amazement.

I hadn't laughed since I last saw Paul a year ago and now I was actually happy and laughing.

It's about flippin' time.

**A/N: Ok so here is another chapter for those of you that wanted it and I'm so happy that people liked the first chapter. I want to thank all who reviewed, especially mrbear10 who gave me the idea to add Paul. I did tweak it a lot though, I hope I didn't do anything with it that you didn't want me to. I never would have thought about adding Paul in as Bella's BF but I LOVE IT! This chapter is longer and in it you find out that Bella and Renee left Charlie. He will be back though. Ah Mike. Mike, Mike, Mike. Poor sucker. :D**

**I'll have Bella meeting more people in the next few chapters, but this one was just basically explaining more about her past. Hope you liked it!**

**Love you. Bye.**

**IsabellaAliceVampirePixie**

**Review if you want to!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the songs I use, but I do own this story.**

_Previously:_ _I let out a small, quiet laugh and my eyes widened in amazement._

_I hadn't laughed since I last saw Paul a year ago and now I was actually happy and laughing._

_It's about flippin' time._

New Life, Moved On

After I went to first hour Lit it was time for me to go to history.

I love history. There is just something about it that pulls me in.

After the history teacher, Mrs. Merren, signed my slip, new lyrics got stuck in my head and it gave me an idea for a song.

**Someone once told me  
that you have to choose  
what you win or lose  
you can't have everything  
don't you take chances  
you might feel the pain  
don't you love in vain  
cause love wont set you free  
I could stand by the side  
and watch this life pass me by  
so unhappy but safe as could be**

**So what if it hurts me  
so what if I break down  
so what if this world just throws me off the edge  
my feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
don't care about other pain in front of me  
cause I'm just tryna be happy, yea  
just wanna be happy, yea**

**Holding on tightly  
just can't let it go  
just tryna play my roll  
slowly disappear, oooh  
well all these tears  
they feel like they're the same  
just different faces, different names  
get me outta here  
well I can stand by the side  
and watch this life pass me by  
pass me by**

**So what if it hurts me  
so what if I break down  
so what if this world just throws me off the edge  
my feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about other pain in front of me  
cause I'm just tryna be happy  
just wanna be happy  
oooh**

**So any turns that I can't see  
ill count a stranger on this road  
but don't say victim  
don't say anything**

**So what if it hurts me  
so what if I break down  
so what if this world just throws me off the edge  
my feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
don't care about all the pain in front of me  
cause I'm just tryna be happy  
just wanna be happy**

I love singing and songwriting. I feel like it's my only way of escape from reality. I loved it since I was a kid, but it's more for my ears only. Sometimes my mom, but she doesn't really count. She has always told me that I have a nice voice, but I think she only says that because I'm her daughter. I even have a new secret recording studio and art studio in the woods behind my house. I love art as well, and play the piano, guitar, and a little bit of violin. Just remembering the studio with my instrument in it wanted me to bolt over there right now. I hadn't been in it yet since it just got finished. I know, How can you get two studios in two days?

I have my ways.

Money isn't an issue for us, it never has been. My family is very well taken care of, I mean how else am I supposed to pay for all of my clothes? Like what I'm wearing now: A black tank top with a heart on it, a grey cardigan on top, a pair of medium/dark blue skinny jeans, a pair of black studded converse, a black chain cuff bracelet, and a pair of black Swarovski crystal embellished earrings. **A/N: Outfit on profile!**

"Hiya, you must be Isabella Swan, right," an energetic little pixie asked holding out her hand.

"Yes, but please call me Bella," I said shaking her hand.

"Sure thing, Bella," she smiled.

Before I could ask her what her name was, class started. I had a small hunch though.

Alice maybe?

_LUNCH_

"Bella come sit with us," I heard someone call. I immediately blushed as everyone in the cafeteria looked my way.

I looked over to see who had called my name and saw Rosalie and Pixie chick waving over their heads beckoning me to come over.

"Hey Bella," Rosalie greeted me. "Do you want to sit with us?"

"Sure."

"Ok, let me introduce you to my family. So, that's Jasper, Emmett, and Alice. She told me she met you in second hour."

"Yeah, we did," I replied with a smile.

I kinda knew it.

"Jasper and I are twins and we were adopted by Carlisle and Esme, but Emmett, Alice, and Edward are their biological children."

"Speaking of Edward where is he," Alice asked.

"I don't know," Emmett said. "Probably hiding in his cave."

"His cave?" I asked.

"Music room."

"This school has a music room?"

"Yeah," Jasper replied to me. "It's pretty nice too."

"Huh," was all I said.

I might just have to go check out this room sometime.

**A/N: Ok so here is chapter three for you guys. It's not too long most of it is the song.**

**BTW the song I used was Happy by Leona Lewis in case you didn't know. Hope you enjoy!**

**Love you. Bye.**

**IsabellaAliceVampirePixie**

Review if you want to!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own this story.**

After lunch, I went to my biology class, and the first thing I saw was a person I would describe as a living Adonis. He had bronze hair, eye-catching green irises, and the body of a god.I was staring now and blushed as his emerald green eyes met mine. I immediately looked away.

"Hello, you must be Isabella, I'm Mr. Banner," Mr. Banner said as he signed my slip. "You will be sitting next to Edward here."

_Yes! Victory dance! Victory dance! Victory dance!_ I chanted in my head.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen."

"I-I'm Bella," I stuttered. Edward chuckled slightly.

"I know," he whispered.

"Right." _Great Bella, now he thinks you're a freak._

Just then Mr. Banner started explaining the partner lab we were doing. We were supposed to look at cells through a microscope and label them into the phases of mitosis.

"So…," I started.

"So…," He repeated.

"Do you want to go first or should I?"

"Umm, I think I'll go," I replied.

"I met your family today. They're really nice," I said while looking into the lens.

"Yeah, they're the best. Annoying sometimes, but they're cool," Edward said.

"Prophase," I said quickly.

"Mind if I look?"

"Go ahead," I replied simply.

After a quick look he confirmed it was prophase and we made small talk.

"So how do you like Forks so far," He asked me.

"It's not bad really. A million times better than Phoenix," I answered simply.

"What was wrong with Phoenix?"

_*Flashback*_

"_You stupid bitch," Charlie yelled at Renee. "You can't do anything! You couldn't even keep our kid alive!"_

_I heard my mom screaming in pain as Charlie started hitting her._

"_Mom," I screamed. I couldn't do anything because Charlie had locked me in the bathroom so I couldn't help my mom. He would always do that to one of us while he was beating the other_

"_Mom!"_

_After that I didn't hear anything else. Renee must have passed out. Then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs._

"_Help," I screamed out, hoping that someone could hear me, even though I knew that there was a very low possibility._

_Now Charlie was coming for me._

_I screamed as the bathroom door burst open._

"_Your next Isabella," He gave me an evil grin._

_*End flashback*_

Edward looked at me with concern. "Bella? You ok?"

"Yeah," I replied with a fake smile.

I soon realized that he had asked me a question before my little flashback.

"Oh, umm… just bad memories and stuff. I don't really want to talk about it. Sorry," I apologized.

The bell rang then.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Edward."

"Bye Bella."

I quickly walked out of the room as if I was trying to run away from a monster. Oh wait I was.

My past.

**Edward's POV**

"Bye Bella," I said as she bolted out of the room.

Who was this girl? I feel like I know her in a way. She was looked beautiful and innocent with her big brown doe eyes that you could tell held many secrets.

As I walked out of the room the most annoying and nasally voice called my name.

"Eddie, wait up!"

Lauren. Ugh.

"So, Eddie, I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me sometime?"

"No thank you, Lauren, I'm not interested."

I quickly walked away to my next class with my thoughts around Bella.

I felt like I needed to know her.

Needed to help her.

But with what?

**Review if you want to!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own this story.**

**BPOV**

After school I raced home to check out the new studios. As soon as I got there I went inside the house, I saw a note from my mom.

_Bella,_

_I won't be home until late tonight, so don't wait up for me. Sorry._

_Here is the map and keys for the studios. Have fun!_

_Love you._

_Mom_

Eeeeep!

Iran out of the house with the keys and map in hand, and ran out into the woods behind my house.

After about fifteen to twenty minutes, I found the studios in a nice spot where nobody would find them. I immediately went to the recording studio to record the song I had thought of earlier that day. I took more time in there than I thought, so instead of going to check out the art studio, I went straight back to the house to work on homework, eat, shower, and go straight to bed.

That night Edward was in my dreams.

_I was alone at home reading and listening to music when I heard a thump come from upstairs. I turned the volume down and put my book on the coffee table to go and investigate. I tried to walk up the stairs quietly, but there was that damn third to the top stair that creaked. I heard the rustling of paper in my room and turned the corner into there. The rustling was some drawings being shuffled by the cool breeze coming from my window. And guess who was standing before me. _

_Yep, it was Jesus._

_Not really, I mean we all know who it really was. This man was a million times better._

"_Bella," Edward said. "Run Bella, run. You have to hurry, you don't have much time!"_

"_What Edward, what's going on?"_

_Edward didn't answer. He started to tremble. His face changed shape, his eyes changed to a cold, hard brown, his hair changed from bronze and perfectly tousled, to curly and brown, and lastly, his beautiful lips turned into an evil smirk. Shit._

_Charlie._

_My feet were stuck to the ground and I was immobile._

"_I'm back Isabella. And I'm here to stay. You are in such deep shit, and you're going to get it. Just like your mom."_

_He motioned to the corner and I saw Renee beaten, bruised, and blue._

_He killed her._

"NO," I whisper-screamed as I jolted out of bed.

I sighed in relief and looked at my alarm clock. 6:47 A.M. Might as well get ready for school. Suddenly I remembered that I would see Edward today, and smiled at the thought. I ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, did my hair in a messy but chic up ponytail, and got dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a black, white, and fuchsia sleeveless tunic with a black bow on the left shoulder, a pair of fuchsia peep toe heels, a pink bead bracelet on my left hand, a pair of earrings that had plastic black bows and pink hearts, 3 different rings: one was a pink pair of lips with a diamond in the bottom left corner that I wore in my right index finger, a black square with pink flowers on it that I wore on my right ring finger, and a gold ring with pink and white gems that made the shape of a tiara on my left middle finger. I was feeling daring today, especially with the heels. Even though I put on a lot of accessories, it didn't seem like to much when it was all put together. Since it was warm and sunny outside I didn't need a jacket. As I walked out the door I grabbed my pink Miu Miu sunglasses.

About ten minutes later I pulled into the parking lot in my blue 2010 Mercedes-Benz E-class. Life is good.

While I was getting out of my car I saw the Cullens and Hales pull in the parking lot. Rosalie had a cherry red M3, Alice had a canary yellow Porsche 911 turbo, Emmett had a grey Jeep, Jasper had an orange Jaguar, and Edward had a sleek black Aston Martin. We are all car people, especially Rose.

"Hey, BellaRoo!"

I rolled my eyes at the new nickname. "Hey Em," I called out.

By then everyone in the parking lot had heard Emmett and all eyes were on our group so I immediately blushed and looked down at my shoes.

"Ooooh Bella I love your outfit," Alice and Rose gushed together.

"Thanks guys, you too."

Their outfits were great Alice had on a tie-dye tank tom, a black skirt, some black round toe pumps, black sunglasses, a Juicy Couture handbag, a black pearl ring on her right ring finger, a spikes and crystal ring on her right index finger, a crystal constellation necklace, and a cuff bracelet and necklace to match.

Rosalie wore a red ruffle halter top, a light blue pair of jeansshorts, a red pair of gladiator sandals, a red ring that said 'I love dorks' on her left middle finger, a gold cuff bracelet with a red flower on her right hand, a pair of red and gold earrings, red heart sunglasses, and a red quilted backpack.** A/N: Outfits on profile!**

"Thanks Bella," they said together.

Just then the boys walked up to us.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about," Jasper asked curiously.

"Clothes," we all exclaimed in unison.

"Oh."

All three of us girls giggled.

"You look great Bella," Edward said.

"Thanks," I replied blushing.

"Bella, the bell hasn't even rung yet and you've already gone all tomato on us twice," Emmett stated with a grin.

"Shut up Emmett," I said blushing harder.

It was amazing how comfortable I was with the Cullens and Hales already. We acted like we'd known each other all our lives. Especially Edward. Though we have only talked very little, I feel very comfortable around him.

There was just something about him that made me feel better again. Made me feel like my past almost went away. Made me feel…whole.

And I loved it.

**A/N: Ok, there you go chapter five at your service. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I was a lazy ass. This chapter is a bit longer though, even though nothing really happens in it. I really don't know what I'm doing with this story…just making it up as I go along. I'll try my hardest to make this next chapter more interesting. Any ideas?**

**Love you. Bye.**

**IsabellaAliceVampirePixie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own this story.**

After my first few classes, I decided that I wasn't really hungry, so I went to the schools music room instead of going to lunch.

It was too shabby to say the least. Nice instruments and sound, though nothing compared to my instruments and recording studios, but hey, not too bad for a small town high school. I went over and grabbed a guitar and started playing 'Here Comes the Sun' by The Beatles. While I was quietly singing along I felt like I was being watched, so I looked out the door and saw Alice and Rosalie staring at me with wide eyes and open mouths.

Oops.

"Uh, hey guys," I said hesitantly.

After I spoke they snapped out of it.

"OMG, Bella you were so good," they screamed in unison.

"Really? You guys think so?"

"Duh, Bella," Rosalie stated.

"Oh, well thank you guy."

"Bella, why didn't you tell us before," Alice asked looking a bit hurt.

"Well, uh, I, uh, haven't known you for that long at it never came up really," I stuttered.

Alice's face lightened back up "Oh ok."

"So, Bella, Alice and I were talking and we wanted to know if you would like to spend the night tonight since it's Friday and there's no school," Rosalie asked.

"Ooh I would love to!"

"Is it okay if I follow you home after school so you can get your stuff and then you can just ride with me?"

"Sure Alice," I replied.

"Great we'll see you then Bella," Rosalie said.

"Yeah, can't wait."

After school ended Rose went home while Alice followed me to my house to get my stuff. I quickly got my things ready and left a note for Renee telling her where I was. We got to the Cullen's house about twenty minutes later. It was huge and white with glass.

"Wow, Ali, your house is amazing!"

"Ali?" Alice questioned me.

"Yeah do you like it? I just thought it would be cool to have a little nickname for you." I said worriedly.

"No, that's fine my family calls me that too." She said excitedly.

"Cool."

"Hey, if we're going to do nicknames then can I call you different nicknames too?"

"Sure."

"Great, well, come on in then."

When we went inside the house was even prettier outside than inside. There was a giant diamond chandelier right when you walked in.

"Hey Bella," Rosalie called while descending the stairs.

"Hey Rose."

"Alice, Rose, is Bella here?" called out an unfamiliar voice.

A woman with light caramel colored hair and yellow/green eyes came out of the kitchen.

"Yeah mom, come meet her." Rose replied.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen," I said while offering my hand out. "You have a beautiful home."

"Why, thank you Bella, please call me Esme," Esme said while pulling me in for a hug. "We aren't at work so let's not give handshakes, Shall we?"

"Okay Esme," I said with a light chuckle.

"Well, come on Bells, Rose and I will give you a tour of the house." Alice said.

"Alright."

Turns out that the Cullens have an indoor pool, a bowling lane downstairs, 7 bedrooms, 8 bathrooms, a huge yard, a tennis court, and all the latest stuff.

Just then we heard the front door open and the sound of a man talking could be heard…

**Ummm… Hi there. Well I don't really have an excuse for not updating sooner, but school started on Monday so I won't be able to update to often…not that I did before but… Anyways It's short and I'm not really proud of this chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else. I hope you liked it though, if not I'll be sad. *Sticks out bottom lip*So I have a question for you guys, Coke or Pepsi?Well…L8R.**

**Love you. Bye.**

**IsabellaAliceVampirePixie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own this story.**

**Ok, so I asked you guys what you liked better, Coke or Pepsi.. everyone that replied was like me and preferred Coke, which I am drinking as I'm writing this. Lol…**

**Alright, my question this time is would you rather shave your head or have to wear only brown and orange for the rest of your life?**

**Onto the story!**

Soon a tall, blonde man came through the door.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle, you must be Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you."** A/N: You thought it was Edward, didn't you? **

"It's nice to meet you too Carlisle." I said.

"Girls," Esme started.

"Yeah mom?" Rose and Alice asked simultaneously.

"Dinner will be ready soon, can you go tell the boys that they need to start coming down?"

"Sure thing." Alice said.

Alice ran upstairs while Rose and I talked about school. A minute later Alice came sprinting down the stairs followed by Emmet, Jasper, and Edward. Edward gave me a small smile and I blushed. During dinner I found out that Alice was dating Jasper and that Rose was dating Emmett. It was a little surprising, but after you think about it, it wasn't too weird since they weren't related to who they were going out with. After dinner Alice and Rose dragged me upstairs so that we could all dress into out pajamas. I quickly washed my face and put my hair into a high ponytail before we headed downstairs and met up with the guys in the Cullens home theater.

"Finally, you guys are here." Emmett said.

"Oh pu-lease we didn't take _that_ long," Alice objected.

"Whatever, so what are we going to watch?" Edward asked while sneaking a glance at me.

"Ooh how about a horror movie?" Rose asked excitedly.

After we all agreed we decided to watch Paranormal Activity. We all kinda grouped of into pairs on different seats. Alice with Jasper, Rose with Emmett, and I ended up sitting close to Edward.

Not that I'm complaining.

During the whole movie everyone had moments where we jumped and screamed. After the movie ended we decided that we would watch another movie. Alice suggested that we should watch The Notebook. The last thing I remembered was Allie getting engaged to Lon before I drifted off into a deep sleep.

**(EPOV)**

I watched Bella start to drift off during The Notebook. She was just so cute. I had to admit that even though it has been only a few days, I've developed a crush on her. What can I say? She's so nice to everyone even the people who she doesn't like, like Lauren for example. Everyone was already asleep on the couches and I soon found myself drifting to sleep.

**...2 weeks later...**

**(BPOV)**

Things have been going good the past couple of weeks.

Really good.

I never thought that I would be this happy in my life. Because of Charlie, I thought that my life was basically over. I would have no other life than going to school, coming home, being beaten, then start all over the next day. Things have been progressing between me and Edward. We have been a little flirtatious here and there. I've been spending a lot of time with all of the Cullens. Alice, Rose and I have been shopping together in port Angeles a couple of times, then after shopping we would head over to the Cullen's and hang out for a few hours before I went home and spent time with Renee.

"Hey Bells," Jasper called from across the school parking lot.

"Hey guys," I said while walking up to them. Today I was wearing some light blue skinny jeans, a sleaveless zebra top with a light blue knit shrug, light bluee heels, a teddy bear necklace, diamong stud earrings, a silver star charm bracelet, a ring with different shades of blue, a blue and black flower hair clip made out of feathers, and a white bag. Alice was wearing yellow skinny jeans,a yellow watch, yellow flower earrings, a hot pink top, hot pink bangles, a pink srawberry ring, killer hot pink heels, a pink headband, and a pink bag. Rose was wearing light blue skinny jeans, a green shirt, a green watch, green ring, green earrings, black bangles, black converse, and had a black messenger bag.**OUTFITS ON PROFILE!**

We all talked a little bit, but soon the bell rang. After going through all of my morning classes I started walking to lunch by myself. As I was passing the music room, I felt a strong hand wrap aroung my arm while another hand covered my mouth and pulled me into the room...

**Hey guys, I finally updated! It is really short…again. Oh well! Better than nothing I guess. Any guesses as to who pulled Bella into the music room? Hope you enjoyed. Love you. Bye.**

**IsabellaAliceVampirePixie**

**Review if you want to!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own this story.**

I turned around and saw a tall dark figure standing before me.

"PAUL?" I screeched.

"Hey Bells," He said softly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Do you not want me here?" he asked with a hurt expression on his face.

"No, no, no, I love that you're here."

"Oh, ok well I came because I wanted to see you. I missed you."

"I missed you too Paul."

We linked hands and started walking towards the lunch room. Paul was going to be here in Forks for about ten days or so, but then he had to go back home. He would be staying with Renee and I until then. He was also going to be attending school here with me until he had to leave. Paul told me he was able to get all but two classes together with me, those two classes being Biology and my free hour. When we walked through the double doors of the cafeteria, all of the Cullens started to stare at us. Edward looked at mine and Paul's hands then back our faces and glared. What was his problem?

"Um…hey Bella…who's this?" Alice asked.

"Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Paul." I announced. "Paul, this is Alice, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper."

"Hey everyone," Paul said.

"Hi." The Cullens all replied in unison, with the exception of Edward. He just glared at me and Paul and ground his teeth together.

"So how long have you guys been going out?" Rosalie asked.

"Umm…since I was fourteen," I replied.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward stand up and bolt out of the cafeteria.

**APOV**

When Bella told us that she had a boyfriend my thoughts immediately went to Edward. He wasn't going to be happy about this.

_Flashback a week ago_

"Hey Edward," I said while walking into his room, "Have you seen Jazz…" I trailed off when I heard him playing at his piano, not knowing that I was talking to him. Edward loved to play and compose more than anything. The song he was playing now was a song that I've never heard. It must be new.

Edward soon turned around.

"Oh, umm hey Alice," Edward said nervously while trying to hide a piece of paper behind his back.

"What's that?"

"What?"

"Edward, lemme see it," I said with a grin growing on my face.

"NO!"

I started to chase Edward around his room until I snatched the paper out from behind his back.

"Bella's Lullaby." I read aloud. "Ooh, somebody's got a crush." I chanted at Edward. His face soon turned a cherry red.

"Shut up." Edward mumbled.

But I didn't.

"Edward and Bella sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." I sang out.

"Alice please stop."

"Hey guys, guess what!" I called out to the rest of the family. "Ed has a crush on Bella!"

_End Flashback_

Edward did get back at me in the end. Let's just say that I now will have to supply myself with all new clothes, shoes and handbags. I cried for hours after he BURNED MY CLOTHES! Edward also made me and the rest of our family promise that we wouldn't tell anyone else about his little secret, especially Bella.

**(EPOV)**

God I was pissed! How could Bella have a boyfriend? This isn't how it works in the movies! In the movies it's all boy meets girl, boy likes girl, girl likes boy, boy and girl go out, then they live happily ever after. WRONG! I know it was very rude of me to bolt out of the room like that but I just couldn't stay a second longer or I would rip the guy's stupid head off!

**(BPOV) one week later**

Well, Edward hasn't been talking to me much lately, and I am fed up with it. Today I'm just going to go straight up to him and demand to know what his problem with me is and what I did wrong. I got up this morning, showered, ate breakfast, and got dressed.

"Hey, Edward," I called from down the nearly empty hallway, "I need to talk to you."

Edward looked lazily down at me. "What Bella?" he asked in a bored tone.

"What is up with you? What did I do to make you hate me? Why won't you even look at me anymore? Whenever I see you, you immediately look away!" I said, fuming.

Edward looked surprised at my little outburst.

"Bella, I never meant to make you feel that way. It's just been a bad week for me that's all. I'm sorry. Can we forget about my rude behavior and go back to normal?" He said sincerely.

The look in his endless green eyes momentarily dazzled me. "Uh, sure," I replied while trying to clear my head.

Edward sighed in relief. "Thanks Bella," he breathed.

"Sure."

And with that the bell rang. As I walked to my first hour class a new idea for a song popped in my head. I quickly wrote it down in my notebook just for lyrics.

**I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand**  
**I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned**  
**I won't tell anybody**  
**Won't tell anybody**  
**They want to push me down**  
**They want to see you fall (down)**

**Won't tell anybody how you turn my world around**  
**I won't tell anyone how your voice is my favourite sound**  
**Won't tell anybody**  
**Won't tell anybody**  
**They want to see us fall**  
**They want to see us fall (down)**

**I don't need a parachute**  
**Baby, if I've got you**  
**Baby, if I've got you**  
**I don't need a parachute**  
**You're gonna catch me**  
**You're gonna catch if I fall**  
**Down, down, down**

**I don't need a parachute**  
**Baby, if I've got you**  
**Baby, if I've got you**  
**I don't need a parachute**  
**You're gonna catch me**  
**You're gonna catch if I fall**  
**Down, down, down**

**Don't believe the things you tell yourself so late night and**  
**You are your own worst enemy**  
**You'll never win the fight**  
**Just hold on to me**  
**I'll hold on to you**  
**It's you and me up against the world**  
**It's you and me**

**I don't need a parachute**  
**Baby, if I've got you**  
**Baby, if I've got you**  
**I don't need a parachute**  
**You're gonna catch me**  
**You're gonna catch if I fall**  
**Down, down, down**

**I don't need a parachute**  
**Baby, if I've got you**  
**Baby, if I've got you**  
**I don't need a parachute**  
**You're gonna catch me**  
**You're gonna catch if I fall**  
**Down, down, down**

**I won't fall out of love**  
**I won't fall out of,**  
**I won't fall out of love**  
**I won't fall out of,**  
**I won't fall out of love**  
**I won't fall out of,**  
**I won't fall out of love**  
**I'll fall into you**

**I won't fall out of love**  
**I won't fall out of,**  
**I won't fall out of love**  
**I won't fall out of,**  
**I won't fall out of love**  
**I won't fall out of,**  
**I won't fall out of love**  
**I'll fall into you**

**I don't need a parachute**  
**Baby, if I've got you**  
**Baby, if I've got you**  
**I don't need a parachute**  
**You're gonna catch me**  
**You're gonna catch if I fall**  
**Down, down, down**

**I don't need a parachute**  
**Baby, if I've got you**  
**Baby, if I've got you**  
**I don't need a parachute**  
**You're gonna catch me**  
**You're gonna catch if I fall**  
**Down, down, down**

I decided that I would call it Parachute. What? It was fitting.

**I UPDATED! WOOHOO! Haha sorry I'm kinda hyper right now. Well, nobody guessed Paul would be the one to pull Bella into the muusic room. Actually no one really guessed at all. Oh wells! This chapter was probably the easiest one to write yet. The song used in this chapter was Parachute by Cheryl Cole. Well, not much to say today so Hope you enjoyed! Love you. Bye!**

**IsabellaAliceVampirePixie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone I'm not so happy to release this information but I'm going to be taking a hiatus on my stories. I have been writing my stories by chapter then putting that chapter up. Istead I'm going to try to complete my stories and then put them up. I feel like I am obligated to write quickly in order to update sooner and doing that makes me feel pressured and causes me to write chapter that I'm not really proud of. I also feel that if I take way too long to update. If I finish writing my stories and then post the chapters, I will be able to update much sooner. Sorry if this doesn't make sense PM me if you need more clarification.**

**IsabellaAliceVampirePixie**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello everyone. I have some news. First of all, I changed my pen name from IsabellaAliceVampirePixie to WeAreBeautiful.

Second of all, I will not be continuing either of my two _Twilight_ stories. I have left an update on my profile and you are free to read it for more clarification as to why I'm stopping but to sum it up; I'm not dedicated enough to finish. My love for _Twilight_ has died down quite a bit. Please read my update on my profile to get the full story. I'm so sorry to anyone I've let down.


End file.
